The proposed Hampton University Multidisciplinary Mental Health Research Program (MMHRP) has as it objectives the augmentation and facilitation of research activities among faculty and students within the Schools of Arts and Letters and Nursing. Through such multidisciplinary research efforts, the University will be able to expand opportunities for faculty members to enhance their research base as well as the research base for graduate and undergraduate students. This research proposal will: (1) provide the mechanism for developing an infrastructure to encourage faculty members to develop proven track records in their specific research areas; (2) provide for the acquisition of instrumentation and supplies required by the individual investigators for their research projects; (3) provide undergraduate and graduate students financial support while participating in the research project; (4) provide faculty release-time to conduct specific areas of research; and (5) provide avenues for the presentation of research findings at appropriate scientific meetings and publications in professional refereed journals. Utilizing the aforementioned research efforts, Hampton University will be able to significantly impact on the number of faculty members conducting and acquiring training in research to facilitate their subsequent entrance into careers as research scientists. Additionally, faculty members whose skills have been augmented by this research project can serve as invaluable resources to other faculty members and students to further enhance their research competency and visibility.